


Breakfast?

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: What if, instead of rushing out of the house, Ander ate breakfast with his mom and boyfriend?





	Breakfast?

Although he no longer had to take care of the store, Omar's interior alarm clock was still set to 7am. He stirred, moving his legs and feet under the sheets, skin brushing against Ander's. Omar smiled. It was the first time he spent a full night at Ander's and, despite the encounter with his father last night, he couldn't be happier to wake up next to his lover.

Omar slipped an arm under the sheet, caressing Ander's back in hope to wake him. Much to his annoyance, Ander was a heavy sleeper. He was sound asleep on his stomach, soft snores escaping his parted lips.

''Ander? Baby, wake up.''

The younger one let out a small whine of protest, but leaned into his boyfriend's touch, a content smile forming on his lips. ''What time is it?'' Ander mumbled, his voice hoarse with sleep. 

''Past seven.''

Ander pressed his face deeper into his pillow. ''Too early.'' 

.

When Ander came out of the shower, he noticed that Omar was no longer in his room. He furrowed his eyebrows, towel tied around his waist as water dripped from his damp curls. His stuff was still there at the foot of the bed, clothes spilling out of the bag.

Did he leave for school already?

The sound of chuckles and soft chatter caught Ander's attention as he descended the stairs, dressed in his Las Encinas uniform, almost ready to leave for school. He might've gotten up early, but that didn't stop him from being tight in time. If his tardiness had to be blamed on someone, it had to be Omar. After all, [he] was the one who decided to make out in bed.

''Mom, who are you talking to-'' Ander stopped himself, coming down to a sight that brought a smile on his face. He grinned, seeing Omar chatting with his mom over coffee.

It felt nice to know that at least one's parents were accepting of their relationship. 

At first, his mom didn't feel at ease that Ander was dating Omar, having heard about him dealing drugs. But, she changed her mind after meeting him a couple times during the summer and through her son's words. 

''Are you going to have breakfast with us or are you going to escape and ditch us?'' Azucena asked her son, hinting at all the mornings where he took an apple and left before any greetings were exchanged.

Ander shook his head, putting his bag down and going to sit beside Omar, subtly moving his chair closer. ''Is there any coffee left?''

His mom smiled and stood, content that Ander had sat down to eat breakfast. ''I'll pour you a cup.''

''I thought you'd never come out of your shower,'' Omar teased. ''Your mom told me they had to install a new boiler because of you. I thought she was joking, but clearly she wasn't.''

Ander rolled his eyes and leaned for a quick peck, stealing a piece of toast from Omar's plate while he was distracted.

Omar realized what he did and shook his head at his childish behavior. 

Returning with Ander's coffee, Azucena caught the playful gestures between the two boys and smiled fondly. She hadn't seen Ander this happy in so long.

''Here.'' She put the cup down and Ander thanked her. ''So,'' she started, glancing at Omar, ''I was thinking that you could stay in our guest room. It's small, but you should be okay. I'll have to do some light cleaning and when you're back from school, Ander can help you move your stuff.'' Azucena gently reached across the table, putting her hand on Ander's.

The latter gave her a look, picking a crescent from the plate in the middle of the table. ''Erm, Mom. I...I was thinking that Omar could stay in my room. The guest room is full with Dad's stuff, it'll be too much of a hasle.''

Ander's mom hesitated, looking between the two boys, debating her decision. It was the first time she had to deal with this situation: her son asking to share a bed with his lover. Would it make her a bad parents if she allowed them to share a bed? Was sixteen too soon to allow this? The sleepover rule was usually to prevent them from having sex, but by the way they were acting around each other, they probably already had done more than sharing a bed. She couldn't blame them, she was no better at their age. At least, in Ander's case, she didn't have to worry about teenage pregnancy. 

She would also like to think that Ander would have the decency to not fool around while she was in the house. 

Sensing Azucena's hesitation, Omar spoke. ''If you aren't comfortable with that I can take the guest room, I don't mind.'' It was her home, he didn't want to pressure her into allowing something that made her uncomfortable. 

''No, no.'' She shook her head, smiling at Omar. ''I see no problem. You can sleep in Ander's room. Just,'' she glanced at her son, ''keep in mind that I live here too.'' 

''Mom...'' Ander groaned in embarassement, feeling his cheeks turn red, knowing what she was insinuating. 

Beside him, Omar laughed. ''I'll make sure he behaves, Mrs. de Munzo.''


End file.
